Forgotten Warrior
by Thean Silvereyes
Summary: Thean, a young half-breed female who is a decedent from the Line of Eir and is forced to dress as a male. When she has a wizard who basically forces her to go on a quest, she has no choice but to keep her secret hidden from everyone. Can she manage to make it through the quest without anyone knowing she's a female? Sorry I suck at summaries.


**A/N: So I rewrote Forgotten Warrior, though I did think of just scarping it and never writing again... -_- but some people would most likely kill me very slowly if I did. Hopefully after much hard thinking (and bashing my head in to walls) this version will be less confusing and a little more detailed. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Jrr. Tolkien. **

"**Common language/ talking" **

"_**Khuzdul"**_

* * *

The world around the young girl was in complete chaos. The **scene **was chaotic. The people around her were yelling and screaming. The place was horrifying. The heat and light from torches was felt, even now it was felt. Her mother fought, seemingly as time was going slower then its normal rate, and thrashed as the people grabbed at her. Her light auburn hair swayed with every move. The man she called father held the young child's shoulder tightly, not because he was afraid that his wife would struggle free, but because he didn't want his daughter to break loose.

Her mother's screams were vividly primal, anger and fear in it's rawest form. She scratched and slapped the men that grabbed at her before one young man raised his left arm back and sucker-punched her. She stumbled back and fell against the damp and wet cobble stone. She screamed as they grabbed her off the ground, holding her arms and legs. The crowd chanted and howled with excitement and joy as they carried her off. The little girl, sobbing with tears in her eyes and snot running from her little nose, looked up at her father. His hair was greasy, thin and black. He looked down at her and huffed a laugh, "More fight than I thought." he growled.  
"Daddy..." The little girl begged.  
"Hush." he demanded her in a stern voice. you could hear the woman's agonizing screams off in the distance. "Come, let us go see how much fight is left in her." He pushed the little girl hard, nearly knocking her down.

Thean gasped and woke up with a near scream. She was sweating cold and breathing fast, her skin clammy to the touch. Her eyes were filled with the terror she felt that day, but then as the realization of _"that day" _was long gone, the terror was replaced by anger. She squinted and wrinkled her nose thinking of the man she was blood bound to call father. Even though she knew that he wasn't her father by blood, he was the only man she knew at the time. Glancing out the window she could see the moon above and the night sky dotted with gleaming stars, she rolled over and laid her head back down on her pillow. The anger in young Thean's eyes was but a small sliver of what she felt toward that man. A glimpse of the hate that burned every hour, of every day, in her soul. Rage and torment of Generys' screams. She did her best to put it out of her mind, and closed those angry eyes of hers.

* * *

"Thean!" jumping at her name, Thean slammed her eyes shut when blinding light seared her sleepy eyes. Thyme was storming towards her, annoyance clearly written on his face, as he glared menacing at her "I have been calling your name for awhile now. Are you a deaf mongrel now?" cringing at her father's words Thean bowed her head, out of shame.

"I am sorry fath—" Thyme's rough callused hand grabbed forcefully at her loose hair. Swinging her arms out wildly Thean manged to land a few solid blows on the dwarf's sturdy ribcage.

Thyme's firm grip receded as he slung her against the wall.

"I want you to listen to me, and listen good," Her father thundered as he stared intensely at her, "Get moving, before I kill you." Even if he wasn't shouting, his eyes gleamed with a murderous intent. Thean could only nod as she stood shakily up. Her knees felt like they could buckle any moment. Sighing to herself Thean watched as her father stormed from her room. The slam from the door echoed around her tiny room as she slumped against the wall. Her breaths came out in ragged little puffs as she pushed her self to stand once more.

* * *

The day couldn't have started off worst than it already had. But for poor Thean she was terribly wrong.  
It all started to go even more down hill when a certain gray wizard showed up. At first none of the villagers seemed to mind him, since there was always a lot of travels that passed through. But when this stranger started asking about the village's local guard many started to wonder just who he was. Thean who happened to be out on town portal noticed all the whispers that traveled around, but brushed it off as town gossip. Just as she was about to turn to on of the many allies some of the village men rushed towards her.  
"Sir Thean, there is a strange elderly man who has been asking about the guard here." Thean blinked in confusion. Glancing at each of their worried faces Thean sighed, she was not cut out for this type of work, "He is most likely curious that's all. Pay him no mind." she spoke lazily.  
"Pay me no mind? Is that how you treat a curious person?" An elderly voice sounded from behind her. Turning on her heel Thean glared at the elderly man in gray robes.  
"I was not speaking to you." She growled. Many of the villagers moved away from the half breed as she glared darkly at the old man.  
"But you were speaking about me." He spoke while leaning against his staff. His bushy brows seemed to almost cover his eyes as he study her.  
"So you're the one causing all the fuss?" She looked up at the tall old man.  
"Well yes, but I was not trying to cause too much trouble."  
"Who are you?" She asked blankly.  
Gandalf looked down at the small beardless dwarf male, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I am Gandalf the Grey."

* * *

**A/N: Sucky way to end but so what. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the First Chapter to Forgotten Warrior. ^_^ Until next time!**


End file.
